end
by jihunnie
Summary: END has awakened and is out for blood, Lucy's body, and world domination. [END!Natsu/Lucy]


Everyone was fighting for their lives, hearts set on winning their battles. All except for one worried celestial mage wandering around the ruins that used to be magnolia, looking for the troublesome Natsu and Gray. Whom no one had seen since they defeated the underworld king Mard Geer and Gray ran off with the leather book that had END engraved onto its cover.

It had been a few hours ago she last saw saw them fighting, maybe they had just gone a little overboard and passed out? (It was just friendly banter after all, neither would hurt the other.)

The blonde had just noticed that she'd stopped running while she was lost in thought. ( _Lucy you idiot! Get a grip, they may be in danger!_ ) She thought to herself.

All of a sudden a blood bath broke lose, or should she say 'blood shower', She wasn't speaking metaphorically. There was actually _blood_ falling from the sky. She stared up at the snow-like blood particles falling from the sky. How precious! Wait, snow and ice..

"GRAY!" Lucy yelled out

The horrific sight before me was unbearable, the mage became dizzy and her legs gave out beneath her at the view.

In the sky, was what looked like a man-dragon. Flaming pink hair, red scales, and it's slitted eyes were its most prominent features.

Lucy noticed the same book Gray was running away with lying open on the ground, and it seemed that Natsu was trying to take it from him ( _friendly banter,_ she had thought.)

The demon's grip around the ice mage's neck tightened and he grit his teeth. That name was disgusting, dull, yet rather fitting for the incompetent moron who's life was in his hands, he'd thought. 'Gray!' 'GRAY!' She screamed _over_ and _over._ it was an _inconvenience!_ for the demon to have his ears dirtied with that despicable name.

Although he was itching to finish off the was screaming voice, he knew better than to take his red slit eyes off of the demon slayer before him. He'd proved to be a formidable opponent although not even _close_ to the demons level of power, the dark haired boy was just a squashed bug in his eyes.

But he knew that this mage had probably used up all the tricks up his sleeve with only one more trump card left. He could see the hope in his eyes, that were just barely forcing themselves open.

 _Lucy,_ the demon slayer thought.

 _I Hope, still._

Lucy's eyes were locked onto the demons face. What she could see of it, at least. It resembled Natsu, she thought absentmindedly. _No? Don't even think about it, god forbid._

"Don't worry Gray, I'll save you!" I yelled out.

"I doubt it." retorted the pink haired monster. _Sassy demons!_

"Let him go, or I'll distinguish that damn fire of yours!"

"Sure, why not." (he did as Lucy said.)

He dropped Gray,

 _Oh Crap!_ She started into a sprint towards him, frantically flailing her arms to catch him. _The drop would surely kill him! I didn't mean for him to literally let him go, stupid stupid stupid!_ I ran and ducked beneath him to cushion his landing. I shook him violently, unhelpfully yelling:

"Gray, Gray wake up!"

No response.

I looked up at the demon with tears streaming down my face.

"Why? You don't even know him! He was my family! He was my brother..." (The celestial mage was hysterical.)

"Gray, no no no, y-you can't die!" She croaked out.

The demon looked down at the girls face, she looked _awfully_ familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on who she was. But as nothing really mattered to him, it probably wasn't important.

Suddenly, it's slit eyes darted towards Gray. _Wait. the ice wizards hand... twitched? How... could he even... how is he not dead?!_ Gray lifted his hand to grab the sobbing blonde's tiny balled fist, and turned his head towards her.

"Lucy..." he whispered. _Lucy? Lucy... Lucy! Lucy!? LUCY. Lucy Heartfilia..._ _That's her? And to think I wanted to kill her... no I could never... I would cherish this girl, forever! We'll rule the world, I'll give her immortality and we'll have children! Millions! Oh... maybe not millions but well 2 I suppose.. A-_

The amorous thoughts were cut off by Gray's words.

"Lucy... that... thing is Natsu, END is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. There's so much to explain but I- I don't have much time left.."

Lucy's eyes widened and I saw a single tear had slid down her precious face.

"N-no." she muttered. "T-that can't be him he'd- he'd _never EVER_ do _ANYTHING_ to hurt our- our family!"

"Wrong." I corrected her proudly. Before I could say anything else, she spun around.

"YOU, YOU MONSTER WHAT SORT OF LIES HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING GRAY? HOW COULD Y-YOU HAVE KILLED HIM?!"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Listen Luce, it's me Natsu, can't you tell?"

Lucy's heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. (No, it fell into the pits of _hell.)_ _That was the guild's beloved Natsu..?_

The horned demon's red slit eyes suddenly changed back to the usual mesmerizing onyx ones, that were absolutely gorgeous, and all the celestial wizard wanted was to embrace her partner.

"Yes it's true, it is I. Natsu Dragneel at your service." He said loudly as his toothy grin changed to some sort of evil smirk. (Natsu's doe eyes looking plain _wrong_ on the demon.)

"I finished off _all_ of them. Hope you're not to mad, honey." As the demon spoke patronizingly to the love of his life, he descended towards her and his ex-friend.

He reached the ground and gave a raw stomp on Gray's stomach. Gray's coughed up blood as his whole body flinched. A firm finger swiped across the now spale cheek of the ice wizard, collecting blood. Natsu licked his finger, (and immediately, he spit it out.)

"Ew! Demon slayer blood.. Disgusting."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror.. this couldn't be it! They couldn't all be _gone_. (It just wasn;t possible.)

"Well I've waited long enough, I think it's time I finish this." Said END with a rather happy expression on his face.

"Don't hurt her." Gray said with grit teeth.

With a toothy grin, came a "Don't plan on it!"

"Buuuuuuut I'll be taking this now!" He scooped the girl up in his arms and began to walk off (and away.)

"L-let me go! I need to- to save Gray and the others!" The weak kneed mage said as she pounded Natsu's chest with his fists, doing no damage. He simply ignored her, and tightened his grip around the blonde's petite waist.

All of a sudden a crackling noise was heard from ahead, but it's source was unseen, as smoke clouded the air.

"Unhand the blondie, Natsu." Said a deep stern voice of whose I recognized.

"Laxus!" Lucy exclaimed. END looked distraught for a moment at her sudden outburst, and the distraction was taken advantage of. Lucy punched his stomach hard, doing no damage again but he let go in fear that her fist would go flying back at her.

She ran straight to Laxus giving him a quick squeeze of a hug, and hid behind his strong muscular body.

"Tch, you're still alive? What a bother.." said the pink haired demon.

"Yep, up and running strong, as usual." replied the dragon slayer with a smirk.

(previously)

"Lightning dragon wing attack!" exclaimed the blonde mage.

"Etherious blast." said END boredly.

Both attacks collided but Natsu overpowered Laxus, and sent him flying. He thought that ending blow would've finished him off and exited the scene with minimal damage done.

(end)

"Guess we'll just have to duke it out another round, eh?" Said Laxus in a gruff voice.

The demon grinned evilly, as Lucy hid still behind Laxus. She put her against her face and gave a quiet prayer.

"God forbid, god forbid, god forbid."


End file.
